endtimesagafandomcom-20200213-history
Languages
saf Ancient Languages safafs Coventran Spoken By: The first hags and the people of Grand Coven. A long-dead language, lost since the fall of the hag's Coventran Empire in the Third Age. Draconic Spoken By: The upper echelons of the Zudroni Empire, wyverns, manticores, and the natives of Lost Leng. Only spoken by those from Lost Leng until the rise of the Zudroni Empire. Currently still used by the descendants of those rulers. Imperial Used By: Members of the first human empire. A dead language, Imperial served as a basis for many commonly spoken tongues. Even now, many structures and long-standing societies still use it. Lenkast Spoken By: Current residents of Lost Leng. After the conquest of Leng, the slavers and few alien creatures that survived created this language. Masani Spoken By: No one (written only). The Masani intellect devourers developed this language to spread their faith and scribe their corrupting texts. While the language is dead, it is still used in those mages and arcanists that choose to draw power from the sins. Primal Spoken By: Elementals. The true first language of Faleal, brought to the world by the lords of the Primal planes. Impossible Languages sadasf Druidic Spoken By: Druids (only). Druidic is a secret language known only to druids. It is a free language for a druid; that is, it doesn't take up a language slot. Druids are forbidden to teach this language to nondruids and has its own alphabet. Forbidden Spoken By: Krol (only). Forbidden is a secret language known only (and pronounceable only) by the emek krol. However, only the emek krol native to Endtime gain this language automatically – for those that aren't, see Panudean. Lost Languages sadsd Chatterspeak Spoken By: Aved native to the Hunting Grounds. The language of the aved locked within the Hunting Grounds. Cyrian Spoken By: Beastmen native to the Hunting Grounds. The language of those beastmen that never left the Hunting Grounds, surviving the test of time. Skreest Spoken By: The first fleshwarping experiments of the Masani. This dead language was created by the warped slaves of the Masani, before they split into the aved and the dorlum. Both races tend to not want to remember those days. Natural Languages asdasd Dark Folk Spoken By: Dark creepers, dark slayers, and dark stalkers (creatures of the Dark Folk subtype.) Giant Spoken By: Cyclops, ettins, giants, ogres, trolls. This brutish tongue is spoken by the largest of the beastman mutations, as well as their descendants and kin. Gnoll Spoken By: Gnolls. This language is spoken by the desert-dwelling mutation of the beastmen, and most closely resembles the original tongue. Goblin Spoken By: Bugbears, goblins, hobgoblins. The most common of the mutated beastmen tongues, used by all goblinoid races. Orc Spoken By: Orcs, half-orcs. The most warlike of the beastmen mutations developed their language based on the set of tactical documents around which they base their societies. Skarn Spoken By: Skarn, natives of the Crimson Depths. The language of the eponymous first striders and their enigmatic master, as well as any other dark denizens of the Crimson Depths. Treant Spoken By: Treants. Modern Languages asfasfasf Akeran Spoken By: Lammasu, lamias, natives of Iawi'Bew. When the Akeran people came to Faleal from their own plane, they brought their language with them. It is most commonly used in their crystal texts and psionic devices. Artag Spoken By: Beastmen not native to the Hunting Grounds. The language of the descendants of the Ardyani (First People), muddled with countless others throughout time. This language is spoken by those beastmen not raised within the Hunting Grounds – for those that are, see Cyrian. Common Spoken By: Humans and the other core races. Cortest Spoken By: Sovereigns and jin-rai. This ancient tongue of magic is spoken by the dark god-like sovereigns, as well as their disciples. Divine Spoken By: Fallen, Sentinels, and outsiders. Divine was one of the first languages spoken, and is now most commonly used by the mechanical outsiders of the Divine Shield and their descendants. Dorlean Spoken By: Dorlum and arkhen native to the Depths. Derived from the original language shared by aved and dorlum, with hints of Cortest. This language is spoken by those native to the Depths – for those that aren't, see Riocene. Lilt Spoken By: Terafin, storytellers, lyrical magic-users. Lilt, while not technically a dead language, is only used to recite stories in the old style, as well as in the original composition books of the first conductors. Panudean Spoken By: Emek krol, religious zealots. When the radical Order of Whispers fell to the power of the gods, they left behind their language and their scriptures. In an act of contrition, many krol were chosen to live on Faleal, taking up this tongue. Parlazi Spoken By: Aved not native to the Hunting Grounds. The language of the aved throughout Faleal, blended with a vast array of trade tongues. This language is spoken by those aved not raised within the Hunting Grounds – for those that are, see Chatterspeak. Pteran Spoken By: Terafin. A true hybrid tongue, the terafin all over Faleal share this tongue via their access to the Pale. Riocene Spoken By: Dorlum and arkhen native to the inland waters. The much more personable inland dorlum, as well as their servants, speak this derived tongue. Shadish Spoken By: Lesser, Tyrants. The natives of the Shadow Isles adapted their tongue to match the shared nationalities living there – and the mighty Tyrant Lizards began to use it as soon as they arrived. Sylvan Spoken By: Centaurs, fey creatures, plant creatures, striders, unicorns. The language of most fey, taught to the striders when they switched sides to fight the Skarn. Temple Used By: Haglings, titans. Officially the first language based around religious notions, and shared by the haglings and their patrons, the titans. Underworld Spoken By: Stonechildren, natives of the Crystain, the underfolk. This language is derived from the humanoid tongues, diluted by time, isolation, and religious dogma. The stonechildren, first speakers of it, teach it to all those that they encounter in their digging.